


Badass

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Walking home from work, you encounter the douchebag named Bucky.





	Badass

Bad boy, that’s what comes to your mind when you clutch your handbag close to your chest as you walk confidently down the street and make eye contact with him. You were new to the town, moving in with your friend Wanda until you made enough money to get your own apartment somewhere close to your new job in the city.

She warned you that the part of town she lived in wasn’t the best, nor was it the safest. But still, you insisted on traveling alone to and from work. You promised her you wouldn’t get caught in trouble, nor would you cause any commotion. 

But as you locked eyes with this handsome bad boy, all coherent thought ran out of your mind and you couldn’t help yourself as he checked you out.

“What’s up, baby?” He chuckled, drinking from a beer can and smoking a cigarette. “New to town, huh?”

“Yes.” You answered as he pushed himself away from the wall and matched your pace. 

“I recognize you.” he smirked. “You’re that lady that kicked out my friends from the diner a few blocks from here.”

“So?” you scoffed. “They were probably being loud and obnoxious.”

“So?” He scoffed back. “That’s not something you can do around here, baby girl.”

He went to grab your ass, but you peppered sprayed him in the face. “Touch me again and I’ll report you to the police.”

He swore out loud, causing a car nearby to honk in annoyance. “You damn dirty bitch.”

“Learn how to talk to a lady and maybe, just maybe, you’ll be able to keep one under your arm for more than a night.” You scowled, tucking your pepper spray back in your purse. “Yeah, you think I don’t see you coming into the diner with a different broad under your arm every night?” 

“Fuck off, lady.”

“Gladly” you grimaced as you turned around, knowing damn well you’d have to explain to Wanda what had happened.


End file.
